


New year's with you

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, new year fluff, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Kasumi and Arisa's first day of the year.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	New year's with you

The sound of shuffling sheets woke Arisa from her sleep. She groggily opens her eyes to see where the rustling is coming from, and lo and behold it’s from Kasumi hogging the bedsheets. She shivered because of the cold and tried to pry the sheets away from Kasumi with no success. Kasumi is griping the layer of fabric tightly, with a blissful expression of warmth on her face, not knowing that Arisa is freezing. She decided that it wasn’t worth the effort to go back to sleep at this point, so she rose up and reached for her phone. 

The time displayed on her phone is 7 AM of January 1st. She stared at the date to process the fact that the year had already changed, and she had spent the whole new years eve with Kasumi the night before. She initially planned to have a get together with Poppin’ Party but the rest of them had other plans and couldn’t make it. Rimi went back to Osaka to visit her grandparents, Saaya spent the new years eve with her family, and Tae needed to take care of Oddie since he was sick. She wanted to cancel the whole meet up since she didn’t want to trouble Kasumi, but the second Kasumi heard that if no one showed up she would just lock herself in her room, she wouldn’t take no for an answer when she forced her way in Arisa’s room. 

They spent the new years eve together in Arisa’s room, cuddled up under the kotatsu together, watching whatever was on Arisa’s laptop, eating snacks while talking about anything that comes to mind. When midnight came they went outside to see the fireworks, they stood at Arisa’s balcony, hand in hand, watching as the new year greeted them with a starry sky full of flowers of fire. 

After they had shared the view, the two of them were in awe, and when their eyes met after it was all over, so did their lips. It isn’t the first time they had kissed before, but being the first person someone sees in the year, made the two of them more emotional than intended. They made out on Arisa’s balcony for a good 5 minutes before they realize that they’re standing in the winter cold without a jacket or any sort of warm clothing. They quickly made their way back into the warmth of Arisa’s room and decided that it would be warmer to share a bed rather than sleep in different beds, and so they did. 

‘It certainly is warmer for you huh, you blanket thief.’ 

She poked Kasumi in the cheek in an attempt to wake her and it seemed to do something since her blissful expression turned into annoyance and she swatted Arisa’s hand like it was a fly. Knowing that she’s getting a reaction from her, Arisa smiled mischievously and put her cold hands on Kasumi’s neck.

“EEEKK,” Kasumi yelped as Arisa pressed her hands on her neck, waking up from her sleep. 

“Good morning, you blanket bandit,” Arisa said while wearing a smug expression.

“Arisa~ you meanie! I was having a nice dream! Why are you even awake?” 

“Well, I was cold because someone decided to take the blanket for themselves.”

“I did n-” Kasumi said but stopped midway when she saw the Arisa’s side of the bed wasn’t covered by the blanket, and her side looked extra cozy. 

“Maybe I did take a little, hehe,” She laughed bashfully. 

Arisa wanted to get mad but seeing Kasumi wear her ‘No Bonsai, No Life’ t-shirt was so endearing that she couldn’t help but just smile and forgive her for waking her up so early in the morning like that. 

“It’s alright, we needed to wake up early anyway.” 

“Hm? Is there anything we were supposed to do?”

Arisa rolled her eyes and poked Kasumi’s forehead, “We were supposed to go to the shrine today? Hatsumode? YOUR idea?” 

Kasumi made a silent ‘oh’ with her mouth, got up from the bed and got dressed in a flash. Arisa laughed at her enthusiasm and started doing the same. She grabbed her winter jacket and a scarf, she thought of putting on a second layer but decided no to since the weather report indicated that the weather should be pretty warm today. 

“Ready!” Kasumi exclaimed, covered in four layers of clothing, just looking at her makes Arisa feel warm. 

They made their way to the shrine nearest from Ryuseido. Fortunately, the shrine isn’t crowded yet since the two of them managed to come pretty early in the morning, and the temple isn’t that well known so even if they were late the crowd wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Arisa, look!” Kasumi said pointing at the omikuji stand. “Let’s draw our fortune!” 

Before she could even say anything Kasumi already dragged her by the arm and they’re in front of the stand, she took two from the shrine maiden and handed one to Arisa. 

“Let’s open it together!” 

Arisa gulped, it had been a while since she’s open one of these since a few years back she would just stay at home and sleep in. 

“And go!” Kasumi said as the two of them read and open their fortunes at the same time. 

Arisa opened hers and she saw that her luck for the year would be ‘Excellent Luck’. Her face brightened up and she excitedly went up to Kasumi, “Kasumi! Look I-” Her initial excitement was gone when she’s looking at a crestfallen Kasumi looking down at the ground with her omikuji dangling on her hand. 

Arisa waved her hand in front of Kasumi’s face and got no response. She took the omikuji from Kasumi’s hand with no resistance and she finally figured out why Kasumi was acting like that. The omikuji on hers said that this year she’ll be having the ‘Worst Luck’. 

Arisa wanted to laugh at how Kasumi overreacted about this whole fortune thing, but it would just make her feel worse about it. Instead, she put her hand on Kasumi’s head and started rubbing it, “Come on, don’t let things like this get you down.” 

Kasumi looked finally looked up at her with a sad expression on her face, “But I’ve never had the worst luck before! What if I suddenly get run over by a truck.” 

“Okay first off, don’t say things like that or I’ll get angry,” Arisa said with a serious expression.

“Sorry..” 

“Secondly,” Arisa took a deep breath, not believing that she’s going to say something this embarrassing, “Since I have excellent luck this year, I’ll be your good luck charm for the rest of the year. So don’t leave my side, you got that?” She finished, without a single stutter, but her face is now so hot she took off her scarf. 

Kasumi then lunged at Arisa, giving her a bear hug. Arisa was almost tipped over but finally settled in the hug. They parted and Kasumi finally has a smile back on her face, just the way Arisa likes it. After all that they made their way to the shrine to pray, thankfully there wasn’t a huge line since they came early. They quickly said their prayers and they were on their way home.

“What did you wish for this year Arisa?” 

“Oh you know the usual,” She said casually. 

“I bet it’s something like, ‘I want to stay with Kasumi forever and ever’, right?” Kasumi said smugly. 

“Like hell it is!” It was. 

“I just wished for PoPiPa to have a good year, that’s all,” She said bashfully. 

“Yay! We have the same wish.” Kasumi said happily.  
They’re on their way back home when they see a stand that was handing out free drinks. Kasumi rushed to get a free drink but was stopped by Arisa when she read that the drinks were alcoholic. 

“Arisa~ come on, just a bit won’t hurt, right?” 

“We’ll be able to drink that in 2 years so just wait until then,” 

“Ooh~ Are you saying that we’ll be doing this again in 2 years?” Kasumi teased. 

“S-shut up! Keep that up and I’ll change my mind!” Arisa huffed and quickly walked away from Kasumi. 

“Arisa, wait, I’m sorry!” Kasumi said as she ran after Arisa. 

After the temple visit, they came back to Arisa’s house immediately after. They both snuggled together into the Kotatsu the moment they got into the house, and just stayed there quiet enjoying each others’ company. Their quiet moment was broken when Kasumi suddenly sneezed, “What’s wrong? Are you cold?” Arisa asked. 

“Kind of, your shirt is a little big on the chest so it’s a little bit so it’s a bit windy.” 

Arisa blushed at the comment and she turned on the heater for the room. The sudden warmth made Kasumi feel bliss, and she cuddled Arisa even further. They stayed quiet again, with each of them doing their own thing on their phones. 

“Hey, Arisa, we didn’t get to eat any new year soba this year.”

“I completely forgot about that,” 

“We should make some right now!” 

Arisa thought about it, but being cuddled under a kotatsu in a heated room is just too much comfort for her to give up and she’s sure Kasumi feels the same way. “Are you sure you want to leave this room right now?” 

Kasumi thought about it for a bit, and then settled back into the kotatsu, “Nevermind, there’s always next year.” 

That sentence caught Arisa off guard again, ‘There’s always next year’. She’s going to be spending the next year of her life with this girl again. With her silly antics and energetic personality and honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Hey, Arisa.”

“Yea, what is it?” 

“Thanks for being my good luck charm, that made me really happy,” Kasumi said uncharacteristically shy. “I just wish I can be yours too, but I’m gonna have the worst luck this year.” 

‘You always have been though.’ Arisa thought to herself. 

“It’s no big deal,” Arisa said trying to sound unbothered. 

Kasumi laughed at Arisa’s attempt at hiding her emotions and gave her a quick peck on the cheek which made her whole act fall apart in seconds. Arisa threw one hand on her face to cover up her blush and the other on Kasumi’s face to push her away. Kasumi poked Arisa on the side, making her laugh, she kept going until Arisa is on the floor, and is on the mercy of Kasumi’s tickling. 

“I-I give up,” Arisa said in between her laughs. 

Kasumi stopped and gave Arisa the most self-satisfied smile she gave today. Arisa looked up at her and gave her a flick on her forehead, making both of them laugh. 

“Happy new year Arisa,” Kasumi said in a hushed voice. 

“Happy new year to you too Kasumi.” She answered and pulled Kasumi in for their second kiss of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> First KasuAri fic of the year woohoo. I wanted to write and post this on the first of January but a two-day hangover got the best of me. I hope you guys have a happy new year and as always thank you for reading!
> 
> btw come talk to me about anime on my twitter @WEEB_TRASH1919


End file.
